staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5186 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5186); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5187 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5187); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Między mamami - odc. 57; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Ważna wiadomośc, odc. 38 (Backyardigans // News flas, ep. 38); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 7 Strach; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - Domisiowe brudasy; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Chopin2010. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Zacisze gwiazd - Danuta i Krzysztof Holeccy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ssaków - Łowcy owadów- cz. 1 (The life of mammals- The insect hunters); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Plebania - odc. 1556; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1945 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2048; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5188 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5188); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5189 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5189); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1557; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1946 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2049; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Cień zamczyska, odc. 31 (Transparent Intentions); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Maroka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 51 - Talent - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Zagubiona w ciemnościach (Enemy Within); thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Rob Malenfant; wyk.:Mae Whitman, Kim Coates, Jason Gray-Stanford; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Koncert głównego laureata XVI Międzynarodowego Konkursu Chopinowskiego - ogłoszenie wyników; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:59 Koncert głównego laureata XVI Międzynarodowego Konkursu Chopinowskiego; relacja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Na własne oczy - Widziane tymi oczami (As Seen Through These Eyes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 TELEZAKUPY 02:20 Defekt - odc. 7/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Defekt - odc. 8/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 15 (How To Be Gardener (II seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Piosenki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 MASH - odc. 102/225 (MASH (s. V, u - 805)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 27/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 34 - Wyznanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd - Małgorzata Niemirska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 64; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kobieta z dotacją w tle - odc. 8 Anna; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 8/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 49 - Co musi dobry chrześcijanin; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 475 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 772; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 28/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 65; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 75 - Zwyczajni ludzie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 476 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 118 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. Teamwork) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Tancerze - odc. 26 "Wyciagnąć wnioski"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Kocham kino na bis - Las Vegas parano (Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas); komedia kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Terry Gilliam; wyk.:Benicio Del Toro, Johnny Depp, Ellen Barkin; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:15 Wieczór artystyczny - Apteka w Buckleinie; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Noc z serialem - S. O. S. - odc. 1/7 - Tajemnica Ewy Szmidt; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Noc z serialem - Biuro kryminalne - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:22 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Kronika regionalna 17:10 Prosto z lasu Odcinek: 44 17:25 Menu kulturalne 17:30 Ginące zawody 17:45 Dzieci Szczecina Odcinek: 7 18:20 Wokół nas 18:30 Kronika 19:30 Eurosąsiedzi 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 Spięcie 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Rozpędzone miasta - Kair w śmieciach (Cairo Garbage); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:35 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:28 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:38 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:48 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:12 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:34 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Troll w Nowym Jorku - film animowany, USA 1994 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (80, 81) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (79, 80) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (215) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (190) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zamieńmy się żonami (90) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie 3 (70, 71) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (216) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (93) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (125) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (21) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (8) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 2 dni w Paryżu - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy/Francja 2007 01.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 02.55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (146) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (33, 34) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (147) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Po prostu walcz! - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2008 23.55 Fringe: Na granicy światów (7) - serial sensacyjny 00.55 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.20 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 03.10 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 04.05 Telesklep 04.30 Fringe: Na granicy światów (7) - serial sensacyjny 05.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Lalola - odc. 128, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 36, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 36, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 31, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 47, Meksyk 2008 12:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 37, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 4, serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 32, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 48, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 37, Meksyk 2009 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 20:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska 23:00 Galileo EXTRA - Technologie na służbie - odc. 7, Polska 2010 23:55 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 00:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 15, USA 2006 1:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 16, USA 2006 2:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:30 Michael Bolton - My Secret Passion - koncert 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna - Aktualne przeboje, piosenki z filmów i musicali; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Buli - odc. 13/57 Podróż do wnętrza ziemi; Buli kręci film (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Wołowina w pomidorach z kluskami własnej roboty; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Więzy krwi - odc. 19/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy zabawne scenki w wykonaniu: Marcina Dańca i Kabaretu Dudek. 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1547; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 13:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 43 - Konkurs tańca; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Chopin2010. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 251; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Warto rozmawiać - Wojna polsko - polska odsłona krwawa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 24* - Koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (16); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1547; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Jesienny spacer; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 20:00 Konkurs Chopinowski w TVP Kultura - Koncert Laureatów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:05 Dom - odc. 7/25 - Zażalenie do Pana Boga; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Jesienny spacer; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1547; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 37 - Krew; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 38 - Cmentarz; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złoto dezerterów; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zmiennicy - odc. 5/15 - Safari; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Bajkowa TVS 07.50 Zumba z fitness center 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Pasión Morena (36) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 11.55 Muzyczny poranek 12.40 Zwiedzaj Niemcy z Info & Tips - Muzeum wody kolońskiej w Kolonii 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (37) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Alarm - program interwencyjny 18.20 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Najzabawniejsze video świata 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 21.00 Harfistka - film fab. prod. Niemcy, Wlk. Brytania, 1997 23.00 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyka w TVS Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku